Eagle Squad
by tehFlame
Summary: A Gears of War Fanfic. First ever. R&R. A story about Jared Germer a new recruit who joins the Eagle Squad in the COG Army. what will happen to the young recruit? Will he survive? A tale about brotherhood, hope, loss and courage.
1. Time To Meet The Squad

Guys this was my first FanFic ever. This first chapter is a bit slow, no action. However it will pick up soon. Definitely the next chapter will have much more action. Please R&R. Thanks.

Jared's thoughts are in italics by the way and I bolded dialogue. Tell me if you guys have any suggestions or comments please.

Time to Meet the Squad

The sun rose in the sky creating a yellowy orangey hue against the light blue sky. Jared looked up. It was one of the first beautiful mornings he had seen in Sera for a long time. He followed the other COG soldiers as they boarded the trucks threat were heading to Jacinto, the last haven for the human race. He pulled himself up into the caravan. He sat on the side of vehicle staring out as the transport took off. He was a new recruit right out of the reserve. Fighting had escalated throughout Sera. Locusts were now invading more and more human cities. They were getting braver, taking more risks and reaping the rewards. They were quickly destroying the COG army and all remnants of the human race.

Jared wiped his face with his hand. He ruffled up his bushy brown hair. His mask was making him feel stifled. He held it in his hand. All the helmets were the same, all showing unity. It made him feel like he was unimportant, insignificant. He didn't know why but that's just he felt about it all. He put back on his helmet, looking through the blue lens. They arrived at the COG army headquarters in Jacinto. He jumped out of the caravan as the other new recruits did as well. They all stood there, not knowing what to do.

A burly man much taller than Jared pushed his way through the crowd. His thick brown beard and moustache stood out from the rest of the soldiers who wore their helmets. He was however bald but was well built, his muscles showing through his armour. His lancer was being rested on his shoulder with his right hand holding up. He used his left hand to push the grunts out of the way.

"**I'm looking for Jared Germer,"** the man calmly stated.

Jared, upon hearing his name rushed to the man and quickly saluted out of authority. He had read it in the COG manual he was given at Orientation. He had read that manual back to front, wanting to be prepared to go to war.

"**Jared Germer at your service sir,"** Jared stated, having to look up at the tall bulky leader. The man's caucasian complexion was the same as Jared's.

"**Right then, you are my new recruit then. "** The man signalled for the young soldier to follow him. The gruff man pushed his way through the young recruits who were meeting their new squads. **"The name's Gruff by the way, Reynard Gruff. But just call me Gruff."** Gruff's voice was commanding and powerful just as his appearance looked. It looked like Jared got one war hardened leader.

"**Nice to meet you sir,"** Jared replied, while he trailed behind Gruff as they continued walking. The street was filled with tanks, soldiers and weapons. It looked like everyone was preparing for a battle. Jared wondered how long it would be until he got into a real battle. A part of him yearned for it but another was terrified. He wasn't sure if he could kill something or some- His trail of thought was cut off when Gruff stopped abruptly at some crates.

"**Alright then, guys this is Jared. He's the new recruit to our squad,"** Gruff told two soldiers who were relaxing at the crates. Jared just nodded to his now fellow comrades. **"That's Leonard Tuftsky over there and the young lady is Jessica Bradbury. We are now your team mates so your life is in our hands and vice versa or whatever, something like that. Ha-ha-ha. Alright chaps, I'm going to speak to Colonel Hoffman to finalize our mission. You guys get acquainted."** Gruff then left laughing about his little joke h had made.

Jared looked at his new squad mates. Jessica was about his height and was stunningly beautiful. Her skin was a fair brown which was complemented by her stylishly cut black hair. It wasn't long thought, it only reached her shoulders. Her piercing grey eyes caught him looking at her and he turned away, out of his shy nature. Leonard wore a pair of white and black goggles on his head. His hair was short like he had just gotten a haircut. He had an ordinary face except for a deep scar that ran across part of his cheek. He was listening to music, and Jared thought it best not to disturb him.

"**Hey Jared, I'm Jessica as well Gruff said. But just call me Jess. Over there, Leonard just call him Leo. You'll get to know him soon. He doesn't talk much. So how come you're in the army?"** Jess asked as she walked up to Jared to chat.

"**Oh hey,"** Jared stuttered. **"Well I was training in the reserves and for the last two months, they were speeding up our training for us to be assigned to new squads. They didn't really mention why though. I believe the Chairman and Colonel have something big planned. Hopefully it doesn't get us all killed ha-ha. Well I just joined right out of college with my buddies cause we thought it would be fun. However they dropped out after a couple of weeks. I didn't really mind and well I needed a place to stay after the locust raided my old hometown and completely destroyed it. How 'bout you? Why are you in this hell hole?"**

Jess was somewhat taken back from his openness. She had never met a new recruit with such an open personality. **"Well my bro and I joined up a while back right out of college as well. When he died a year ago I made an oath to stay in the COG and kill those damn Locusts,"** Jess quietly stated. Jared could see a little bit of sadness in the statement and could swear he saw Jess tear up a bit.

"**Alright then guys, Hoffman is sending us to the little City of Ios. There's a professor of some sorts held up in a scientific compound there, basic rescue mission. The place is crawling with Locusts though. But, hey it wouldn't be any fun without 'em right? So let's move out,"** Gruff ordered, his figure looking menacing. **"We'll get dropped off a few yards south of the city from a Caravan that's headed to Landown." **Gruff looked around, the midday sun causing him to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. **"Aha there it is. Come on Eagle Squad, let's move."**

Gruff headed out in the direction of the caravan. Jess followed behind him, pulling Jared by his hand to follow and shouting to Leo to do the same.

_Eagle Squad eh? Nice name. Looks like I got a good group. First mission is a rescue one? Hmm couldn't ask for a more dangerous one. Crawling with locusts. Wonder if I'll kill one?_

Gruff hopped up in the back of the caravan followed by Jess then Jared. Lastly Leo finally came up. He slumped down on the long bench like seats and sighed. He removed his earplugs from his ears and looked around quizzically at Jared. **"Um guys…..who is that?"**

"**Ha-ha,"** Gruff laughed. **"Welcome to Eagle Squad Jared!"**

The caravan then took off, heading to Ios.


	2. Click Click Boom

Alright guys. Hope you like this chapter. A lot more action. The story is moving along slow I know but I'm still making it up as I go along. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy it.

Click… Click…Boom….

Jared jumped out of the caravan and landed on the ground with a thud. His jump kicked up a lot of dust and the members of Eagle Squad covered their eyes.

"**That's why you should wear a helmet guys,"** Jared grinned.

Leo didn't take him on as he was listening to his music once more. Jess gave him a light smile and Gruff was busy talking to Command. In the distance, Jared could see the little town of Ios. It wasn't that far away, just about a mile or two. However, from where his squad was, he could see enemy Locusts patrolling the area.

The thought of actually killing a living creature raced through his mind. He wondered how someone could just end the life of another. _Was that morally correct?_ He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Questions about what was wrong and what was right always left him more puzzled than before. For Jared, he preferred how the army was. You were told what to do and your superiors had to account for major mistake you had. Well at least he thought it to be that way. Jared had no sense of responsibility. He was never a leader, only a follower and penalties barely ever affected him.

Jared snapped back to reality as he heard Gruff give out orders. It was still pretty early. The sun was still shone brightly. Jared guessed it was around 2pm. Gruff had finished giving orders just as Jared started to listen but he got the majority of the instructions.

According to Gruff, Command wanted Eagle Squad to rescue the scientist who was held up in the Ios Scientific Research Lab. He had been held up inside there for some days now, hiding away from the Locusts who were desperately trying to secure the town and had no knowledge of the scientist presence.

The plan was that Leo would provide sniper support from the lone tower that which was located a few yards away from the city. It was used as a watch tower during the Pendulum Wars. Now it was old and abandoned. With that instruction, Leo got a tap on his back from Gruff which signalled him to go. He nodded and took off, quietly working his way through the semi-tall grass.

"**Alright Jess, Jared, let's go. I'll take point. Jared you watch the left, Jess you the right. Check your ammo stick together and find cover. But most importantly, let's go kick some Locust ass!"** Gruff laughed heartily, his broad grin taking up most of his face. He cocked his shotgun right after the locust statement, showing he meant business.

Leo reached to old watchtower. He carefully pushed the door open. He coughed loudly as dust flew everywhere. It was obvious no one had been in the tower for a long time. It was a simple structure, a little less than 65 metres high. The outside was coated with rusty old silver plates. Leo turned down his music a bit as he stepped over a rat and continued up the stairs. From the outside, the watchtower was cylindrical and the stairs spiralled up. He soon moved into a brisk walk as he confirmed no Locust was in the building. The old metal stairs gave off a low ringing noise as Leo ascended the stairs. Leo finally reached the top of the watchtower, a slight wind coming through the now destroyed windows. Shards of glass littered the metal floor. He hustled over to the window removing his Longshot Sniper Rifle in the process. He squatted by the window and observed the city of Ios.

He held his gun in his hand, feeling a certain degree of power. He zoomed in on the unsuspecting Locusts. He felt a sense of extreme power as he could just end the life of that Locust Drone right then and there. He zoomed in on its head, his crosshairs over it. He felt his finger reach for the trigger. He breathed heavily and held his breath. His finger moved cautiously to the trigger. The anticipation of getting a headshot was overwhelming. His finger was firmly around the trigger, ready to take the life of the Locust. He breathed once more and held his breath, ready to end the monsters life.

He grinned.

The little bastard monster couldn't even see it coming. On his music player, the song `Click Click Boom` by Saliva started to play. What a coincidence. Leo nodded his head as the song played. He put it to repeat. It was a good song to kill Locusts to. He mouthed the number one as the lead singer said click. He whispered two as the singer said click once more and then shouted three as the singer yelled boom. He fired the gun. It was a perfect headshot. The locusts drone went down as the rest of the Locusts headed for cover.

"**Alright Gruff, there are only twenty drones and I spot two Boomers, easy pickings right?"** Leo alerted his leader. **"Also sir there's five grenadiers. Should still be a piece of cake? Hmm the Scientific research facility is in the centre of the little town. You guys are gonna have to kick some serious locust ass to get up there. All of them are just blocking the entrance."**

"**Alright Leo---."** A deafening noise shattered the silence of the area. **"Hmm… nineteen now right. Ha-ha. Good sniping Leo. Seems the Locusts want to secure this town. This might be a little challenging. We're outnumbered. Ha-ha. Just another situation for me to avoid death, like I have for the past seven years."** Gruff then ended his conversation and charged out of the area where the rest of Eagle squad was hiding.

Gruff dived behind a fallen log as he fired at the locusts who were aided by the benches they crouched behind. He waved his hand for Jess and Jared to do the same. Jess got to the log safely, her brown hair in a pony tail, swaying behind her. She checked her Lancer for ammo and nodded to Gruff as she opened fire causing two locusts to die. Gruff grinned at her skill as dismembered the Drones with his Shout Gun. Blood flew everywhere with the bits and pieces of the Drones.

Jared didn't see Gruff's hand waving. He stood up in the open confused on what to do. He looked at the Locusts. Their faces were filled with murder and rage. It scared the living daylights out of him. Then he saw a grenadier point his shot gun at him. Jared's mind was blank. He had no idea what to do. The manual couldn't help him here. He stood in awe as he saw the Grenadier take aim.

Everything slowed down.

Jared didn't move. He stared at the Locust. His eyes met with the beast's own. A sudden feeling of horror and death washed over him. His spine tingled. Everything sped up again as he saw the Grenadier's head explode. A great headshot from Leo had taken the locust down. Jared breathed heavily. He had been seconds away from death. He glanced around to see Gruff staring at him, shouting for him to move. Before he could do anything, Jared fell to the ground.

An immense surge of pain engulfed his head and back. He lay on his back filled with pain. He saw what had caused the pain. A grenadier had knocked him over with his shot gun. His jaw dropped in horror as he saw the beast stand firmly over him, blocking out the sun. The locust raised his boot high over Jared's head.

_Was this the end? _

Endless thoughts flooded Jared's mind. He sighed. It was the end. The locust muttered something in his native tongue and had a big grin on his face, showing his beast like teeth. Jared thought about closing his eyes as he couldn't bear see the boot come down and end his life.

Then as Jared thought his life would end, he looked up to see the locust's smile turn to a scream as a chainsaw from a Lancer ripped through it. Guts flew everywhere as blood went flying. Blood stained Jared's armour. The locusts ripped corpse then fell to the ground.

"**Oh shit….. oh…..what ….what …..the."** Jared muttered

Gruff's image appeared as the corpse fell. Blood was all over his face. He grabbed Jared by the arm and pulled him up. **"This is fucking war soldier. Get your ass up and go kill some damn locusts!"** Gruff then left his side.

Jared stood in awe. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


End file.
